Escape
by drunkdragon
Summary: When in the presence of very pleasurable company keeping your pants can often be the wisest choice, unless they take it off for you. Contain lemons.
1. Encounter

Alright, so I thought that I would focus more on my Naruto fics, which have sadly been gathering dust. But I guess I thought wrong. You could call this a secret project of mine, as originally this was meant to only be posted on an RO fansite. However, I gave it some thought and decided to put it here as well.

As a warning (a very HEAVY warning) though, it's very different than my usual work.

Notes at the end of the chapter. I think I like putting down them there more than up here.

I do not own Ragnarok Online.

Onwards!

* * *

The perfect target was found. It was of the rare, elusive type whose charm was its purity. There was something so gratifying about destroying beautiful things. It had been tracked for a while now, still unaware of the predator's presence.

The person looked absolutely peaceful in the corner. There were no disturbances, as if nothing could go wrong. To leap now at the person would be fine, as the predator knew that it would easily win. But where was the joy in an empty victory, when there was no struggle, no chance of the prey escaping? All the satisfaction would be gone and the entire process would have gone to waste.

The prey had to fear. Fear for its life, fear for whatever the target held dear. Without that fear, without that drive, there would be no satisfaction for the victor…

---

His number one favorite spot was the Amatsu labyrinth. Perhaps it was a little out of the way, seeing that it was on another continent, but he found that he thought the most clearly in this place. Whenever there was something that bothered him for a long, long time he would come here and simply meditate to try to get an answer.

His full name was Ken Dessen, a young, recently ascended priest. Within the church he was called Father Dessen, and among his closer friends there he was just known as Brother Ken. Those outside of the church simply called him Ken, and he was fine with that. He did his best to live a righteous life. Of course, there were times when he stumbled but those times were often few and far in between.

He was resting in the corner of the room. The tatami mats were a little bit strange whenever he sat on them for reasons that he could not point out, but it was never strange in a bad way. Something about this place was just calming.

Maybe it was because he had somehow managed to befriend one of those girls in long purple kimonos. A large majority of the population called them demons, for they were possessed by something. Most would try to subdue them to exorcise it from the girls' bodies, but the demons would simply return after they had recovered their strength. He never really tried to defeat one because of that fact; it bothered him that there was so little he could do against this continual demonic possession.

The girl he managed to befriend, however, was a little different. Instead of trying to fight off the possession after so many times, she simply gave into its demand. With some sort of magic, she had somehow managed to combine with the demon. Ken knew her because she had asked him to watch over and make sure that she would be okay in the end; if things became too dangerous, he was to subdue her. Luckily, it did not turn out that way. The combination was successful and in the end they formed a sort of symbiotic relation with each other.

"More tea, Onii-chan?" her voice surprised him. Perhaps it was because he was simply staring off into space, but somehow he had completely forgotten that she was next to him. She had an accent, but he was able to understand after being around her for a while. Not only that, but she always called him by that name. He asked her the meaning of the term once, but she simply said that it was a way to address males who were older than her. It had caused him to wonder just how old she was. She looked like she was in her late teenage years, maybe less than a year younger than him. The name felt a little strange for him and he had once asked her to simply call him Ken, but she blushed and fiercely refused to, bringing an end to that conversation.

"No, thank you," he politely refused, "I think I've had enough for one day. More importantly, Kazami, how are you doing? It was not very long ago that you combined with that demon. It must not have been more than three months."

"Sometimes I become a little aggressive, but beyond that it's nothing." Her black hair was long enough to touch the floor from her kneeling position and her youthful face almost always carried a smile on it. Her deep purple kimono cascaded around her body, almost looking like waterfalls. If she were to take a walk on the streets, not many, if any, would be able to realize that she was different. In fact, the only thing that he noticed that separated her from normal people was that her eyes were golden, perhaps the only sign that something else was living within her.

"Are you sure that there's nothing else beyond that? Even if it seems a little strange, the Church has asked me to not only watch over you but to also observe any developments to help understand this mystery."

"Onii-chan, I'm not a case study," she curtly replied and pouted a little bit.

"I told them that too, but they didn't want to take no for an answer."

"Well, it's good that you don't treat me differently." She blushed a little bit. "And at least they had the right notion to send you. I'm not sure how I would feel if they sent a complete stranger for the task." She shifted herself so that she was a little closer to him. He didn't notice just how close she was until she rested her head against his shoulder.

This was the hard part. He had known that during the short time they had together she had grown close to him. In a sense he knew it was inevitable; not only were they around the same age, but such close contact with each other was bound to cause something to grow. Not to mention that she had admitted that he was attractive.

He had never given his looks much thought. He always believed that he was somewhat average in the area. A little thin with grassy light blonde hair, many had commented on how he still looked a little boyish and tend to under-guess his age, but there was nothing he could do about that. He had sharp blue eyes, the one thing that stood out from young face. The only thing that bothered him about his image was how some people made fun of his lack of height. He was a bit on the short side, just how much he did not know, but he knew that the average male was at least several inches taller than him.

"Kazami," his voice was a little more serious now. "You know that we can't do this."

There was a small sigh. "I know."

She didn't sound very convincing. "I'm a priest of the Church of Prontera. We're supposed to remain chaste."

"I know."

"So you know that I must ask you to not lean on me."

"I know."

She didn't move from her position and he sighed. If anything, she may have actually gotten closer, as it was not just her head that was against him now, but she was now holding onto his arm with hers. "It's just that this… this church thing, I do not understand why they would impose such a rule." Her grip tightened and she looked up at him. "I do not like it! I do not like it at all!"

It was his turn to sigh now. "There is nothing I can do about it, Kazami."

There was a short silence between them. She was still holding onto him, as if he would disappear from her grasp forever. There was something about her near childish honesty that attracted him; she had this cute semi-naïve streak running in her. But he knew that while the relationship may work out, it would be the end of his career as a priest.

"Oni… Ken-chan, what happens when a priest… you know, does it with someone?" she blushed a little bit.

He paused for a moment wondering why she had called him by his name. She was too embarrassed to do so before. "What makes you call me Ken-chan now?"

"W-Well," she had a sheepish smile, "in our culture, you only call a person by their first name if you're close to each other."

It took him some time to respond to her other question as he saw the deeper meaning of her statement.

"If the person is found out, then he or she is immediately expelled from the church. I don't really know what happens after that though, besides that the person's power diminishes as well."

She lit up. "Then that's okay, right? You can just quit and we can be together! They're not going to hurt you! And it's not like you can get killed so easily, right?"

"It doesn't work that way. It's true that the Kafra System is usually able to keep you from permanent death, but that luxury is only available for adventurers. If I were to leave the church, the only thing that could save me from death is a Resurrection spell."

"But that's okay! We can just live at a quiet place somewhere here. You won't have to go where there are monsters!"

"But-"

"See? You can still live a life after you leave!" she seemed pleased with her conclusion. "You just have to-" suddenly her face turned grim and quickly moved herself behind him.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone… Someone was watching us." She was absolutely terrified. Most people still attacked her, thinking that she was just another possessed girl. Although she usually escaped with ease, there were some that were fierce and nearly killed her before realizing that she was different.

"Was?"

"I-I don't know how long the person was there. I couldn't detect them until now." She was shaking. "I have to go! Hopefully I will see you again soon." She drew a circle in the air with her finger and sank into the floor. Within a second it was as if she was never there in the first place, having taken her tea set with her as well.

He got up from the floor and looked towards the entrance in the room. Despite the hidden walls and entrances, this was a room in which there were two entrances and neither was hidden. "Who's there?" he shouted out.

"Looks like the little priest boy has an admirer." The voice belonged to a woman. She stepped out from behind the wall, her outfit showing that she was a huntress. She was dressed almost completely in black and dark, thin sunglasses that hung on the edge of her nose, revealing green eyes. Her hair was the only thing that was not black, which was light brown. He couldn't tell much about her beyond that, but she had a dangerous smile on, was at least a whole head taller than him, and probably a few years older. "I suppose that makes this much better for me."

"What do you want?" There wasn't much that he could do. Since he was more suited towards support in battle, a direct head-to-head confrontation was bound to be ugly for him. He could maybe reduce the fight to a standstill but beyond that there was not much he could do. He never brought butterfly wings with him as he could simply teleport around, but this labyrinth did not allow it. He would have to outrun her.

She took out her bow. "Now then, I'm only going to say this once." She notched an arrow and pointed it at him. "Drop your pants."

"What?" At first it confused him, but anger replaced it. "I'm a priest! You dare suggest that I do such a thing?"

She quickly adjusted her aim and let go of the arrow. For a moment he thought it would hit him until it whizzed by his ear. "That was a warning shot."

He concluded that reasoning was no longer an option and drew a pentagram. "Pneuma!" At least he would be safe from the arrows. If he cast them within short distance of each other, then perhaps he had a chance of escaping. If he remembered, this caused arrows to simply go through him, causing no damage. The only problem was that it only lasted for maybe a minute, sometimes less.

"Ah, yes, that spell." She pulled out another arrow from her quiver. "Thankfully I did some research on it." Notching it, she took aim and fired. Once again the arrow harmlessly passed through him, but this time a black small black mist arose from where it would have hit. Drifting around a little, he stared in horror as it struck his throat before disappearing. He had seen this type of magic before.

She had that dangerous smile on again. "Now try casting your spell, little boy." She put her bow away. "Oh wait, you can't." And it was just his luck that the spell he cast before had just run out. "I'll give you a five second head start."

He did not need a second warning and began to run in the opposite direction. Knowing the path was not the problem for him, as he had gone through the labyrinth so many times. However, he knew that she was now after him and that she most likely much, much faster than him. He kept running however, knowing that he knew the way better than her. If he could stay out of her vision, she might take a wrong turn and give him more time.

"You'll have to be faster than that to outrun me, little boy!"

Was she already so close? He took another turn, a purposely wrong one, and hid next to the pathway entrance. Hearing her heavy footsteps, he waited right until she entered and then sprung into action. He took quick aim and delivered a speedy punch to the face. There was some sort of a crunch or shattering noise, but he ignored it as he had caught her off guard. She made a surprised utterance before falling to the ground and he started running again.

"I like prey that fight back, but enough of this child's play."

He was almost out of the place. It was only a little further. He could even see the guard that let him into the area in the labyrinth. Suddenly, however, he fell. Something had caught onto his leg. Turning over and looking down, a rope had somehow tied itself around his foot. Without further warning, it began to drag him back into the labyrinth. He tried to grab a hold of something, but it kept him clear from the corners; apparently this was not just any rope.

"Thought you could get away, could you?" The rope was coiled around one of her arms, and in her free hand were her sunglasses, although now broken. "I liked this pair, you know. You're a little stronger than you look." She put them away into her backpack.

At last the hex lifted itself from him. He sputtered a little bit before speaking. "What do you want from me? You can't be serious about that pants thing!"

"It's the least you owe me for the sunglasses." She was serious and walked towards him. He tried to get up and run again but she gave him a swift kick at his side, causing him to crumple to the ground in pain. She rolled him over with her feet onto his back before straddling his waist. "You were a fun one to chase," she said to him. "You're fairly quick and you're not afraid to do some crazy stuff."

"Is that supposed to be some sort of sick compliment?" he yelled. What was wrong with this girl? He threw a quick punch at her, but this time she was ready for it. Grabbing his wrist with one hand, she slammed it against the ground and with her other hand she pierced an arrow through his coat sleeve near his wrist. Before he knew it, she had pinned down his other hand as well. "Unhand me!"

"But you're my trophy," she trailed a finger across his jaw line. "I'm not going to let you go just yet." Her hand moved down onto his chest, fingering the buttons. "Besides, this is where the fun begins." Taking out a knife, she placed it under one of the buttons and slowly cut the thread wrapping through it.

"Stop that!" this was not happening! "This clothing is sacred! You can't do that!" He was beginning to become frantic.

"Careful now," she slid a hand under his coat. "Don't want to move around too wildly with this knife lying around." Her fingers trailed up and down his chest, tying his stomach into a knot. She slowly continued to cut away at his buttons. With each button removed, her hand explored further and further.

There had to be some way out. He could try to slip his hands through his sleeves, but there was no doubt that she would immediately catch him. There were no strong offensive spells for him to use and his legs were useless in this situation.

"I know you're still trying to get escape," her voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "So, let's occupy that mind of yours for a little bit, shall we?" Cutting away at the last button she suddenly pulled the clothing to the side, letting the cold air hit his exposed chest. Taking her hands she began to play upon his skin. "That's rare, a priest with a flat stomach. Normally they're a little bit round, seeing as they don't do as much physical stuff."

He blushed uncomfortably at the comment. "This is neither the time nor the place for that! Why are you doing this?"

She leaned in and started placing kisses on his chest, making him even more unsettled. "Normally if I wanted sex," her voice was a little raspier, deeper, "I'd just head to a bar or something. But sometimes, regular sex just doesn't cut it. Sex for the sake of sex is lacking in emotion. And every now and then, I see some guy that I know I just… shouldn't touch." She pushed her breasts against him and she began to nip away at his neck. "And I want to. There's something about them that just makes me want them to so badly."

"And I'm," he could feel his heart beating faster, "I'm one of them?"

She smiled at him once again, "That should be self-explanatory." One of her hands had snaked its way down into his pants and he jerked at the sudden contact.

"Please stop this!" he was in full out panic mode now. He could feel her hand grasping him, feeling him up along his length.

"Hmm… this could be problematic." She stood up above him.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing for you to worry about." Unbuttoning her pants, she slid everything off, leaving her naked from the waist down. His face turned red and he looked away. He wasn't supposed to see such things!

She examined her black panties before crumpling it into a ball. "Looks like you got me all wet without doing anything. Just shows how badly I want you." She returned to her straddling position on top of him. "Hey, little boy, look at me."

He refused to face her. "If you keep going, I'll scream."

"Just what I wanted to hear; I dare you."

The moment he opened his mouth was when she hurriedly stuffed her panties deeply into it. His eyes opened, shocked that she had moved so quickly and that such a… a thing was even in contact with him. There was a strange scent and taste coming from it and he did not like either of them. Gagged, he knew that it could only go downhill from here.

"Oh, your look was adorable. That shock in your eyes, it was lovely." She quickly undid his belt and pulled down his pants, leaving him exposed.

"Now then, let's see how big of a prize I've caught." She lightly began to stroke him. He tensed up again, knowing that no matter how much he knew that it was wrong, there was no way that he could not become aroused. He could feel himself becoming harder and harder.

"Wow," he heard her say. "What are you doing in a church? You should be going around making girls happy with the size of your cock, little boy. Or perhaps you've outgrown that name?" He blushed even more at her vulgar language. "Let's see then… If an inch is this big, then… one, two, three…" The rest she counted to herself and he was glad that she did.

"So big and hard. I can't believe that you chose to be a priest with the size of your cock." Would she please stop saying that? "I don't think I've had one this big before." Sitting up straight, she placed her opening at the base of his shaft and began to move up and down. He let out a muffled moan, but quickly silenced himself again.

"Oh, I want to hear that again." She put more pressure on him this time, stroking him more vigorously. He couldn't breathe straight anymore; they were heavy breaths and mixed with moans. There was this slick sound every time she moved. "How are you doing, little boy? Not going to come too early, will you?"

He shut his eyes, doing his best to focus on something else. "Look at you, trying to deny yourself," he heard her say. "It's absolutely adorable." She stopped, giving him a moment to catch his breath. "But if you think that felt good," she got onto her knees and this time placed her opening at the head, letting in a little bit. "Wait till you feel this."

Slowly, very slowly, she began to push down until the head was inside. All the while, he bit down as hard as he could against the disgusting thing of a gag. He didn't want to make another sound, didn't want to give her what she wanted so badly.

"Are you ready, little boy?"

He shut his eyes as she quickly took him into her, but he could not stop his voice.

"Mmph!"

"That! That's what I wanted to hear!" She slowly pushed down until there was no more to take. "Looks like I could take all of you, little boy," she roughly said. "Oh, your cock feels so good..." She began to slowly move up and down. "And those noises you're making… my goodness, delicious!"

He could do no more in holding back his voice; it was acting on its own accord. He was ashamed that he could not stop himself from enjoying this… this vulgar act! How could he be aroused by such shameful things? It was warm, wet, hot, and something that he couldn't fully describe.

"Oh!" she paused for a moment, before turning to him with a smile. "What was that?" What was what? What did he do? "You're moving on your own."

As soon as he realized that what she was saying was indeed true, he immediately stopped. Even though he told himself that such a thing was horrible, so vulgar and bad, he could not control his own body. It felt good, he hated to admit. But it was the truth.

"Don't stop now. We're getting to the fun part." She started to slowly move again. She would go up, and then come back down and pause a little. She let the feeling go away before starting again. He shuddered and moaned, and each time he did the huntress gave a small fulfilled moan or laugh, reveling in her defilement of him.

But despite all these things, these atrocities being done unto him, he refused to look. If there was one thing that in the end he could preserve about himself, it was that he didn't want to see what was happening. His eyes were shut tight. Were they watering? He was not sure, but with each push and pull he was moving with her, the one thing that gave away the fact that he could no longer resist her, that his doctrine had been tossed away and he was now reveling in the forbidden things.

He didn't know how long she went on, but at some point in time he was able to tell that her pace had quickened. "Oh, little boy… little boy!" Her voice was rich with pleasure. With the hastening of the pace, he could feel something… coming. He panicked. Was this what it felt like? He knew what was going to happen, but he had never experienced it before. It was good, he would not deny that it felt good, but in a sense he feared what was going to inevitably happen.

She began to move uncontrollably, and her insides gripped tightly around him as she rapidly moved up and down. She moaned loudly over and over again; soon it was too much for him to bear. He found himself crossing the line as well; he would have cried out loud if it wasn't for the gag and his arms would have moved on their own if they were not so restrained. In a sense he was glad that he was unable to do either, that she couldn't hear him through her own cries and that she couldn't see him writhe in complete and utter pleasure. He didn't know how long that moment was; only that it felt amazing and horrifying at the same time.

Time seemed to pass irregularly as he lay there, trying to catch his breath, but he could feel her splayed across him. "Oh, little boy, you're good at holding out." She finally said, breathing heavily, "Some men just come too quickly, but you… you're something else." She pulled herself of his now half hard member. If he focused, he could feel a lot of something dripping down onto it.

"Take a look at your handiwork, little boy." He didn't bother averting his eyes this time, nor did he try to close them. There was something different now; no matter how much he didn't see, nothing could deny the inevitable. She leaned in to whisper into his ear. "You've dumped quite a lot of cum into me. It must have been overflowing before you finished cumming. And it felt amazing." Was that what they called it out on the streets? Cum? That white stuff that was dripping down from her onto him?

"Once is not enough, little boy, I have to take you again. But first, we need to take care of this half-hard cock of yours." She moved herself down, bringing her head next to his member. "Oh, there's so much cum on you." He no longer found himself bashful or embarrassed by her language; he was apathetic to it now. "Take a look now, before it all disappears."

He watched as she slowly began to lick his shaft, starting from the very base before going to the very top. He twitched and moaned as she cleaned him, taking every drop of that… cum into her mouth and swallowing before starting up again. Before long, he could feel his blood rushing back down there and he heard her soft laugh of victory; she had touched the untouchable. As he reached full length once again, she changed things. Instead of simple licks now, she had enveloped the entire top of his member in her mouth and started to move up and down. Her tongue was doing something on its own, stroking the sides of him; whatever was not in reach of her mouth she used her hand to stroke. His moans had come back.

If he looked closely, each time she moved down she went a little further, taking him more and more into her mouth until there was nothing left to take. The huntress pulled off slowly, taking extra care to use her tongue on as much skin as possible. When she was at the head again she delicately licked and sucked out whatever was left, knowing that he was watching her.

Taking a finger, she wiped away a dab of cum that was on the side of her mouth and licked it. "Mmm… delicious," something in his head registered that they were going to start once more. "And it looks like you're ready to go again." Positioning herself over him a second time, she plunged the member into her, crying out when it was all the way in. Instead of sitting up, however, she leaned over his body, her face over his. As she moved up and down, their cries were low and soft. His eyes were open now.

"Oh, those eyes, those blue eyes. They're so broken, I love it." She was in her own kind of heaven. A hand snaked up to him and took out the gag, tossing it aside. He took a gasp of fresh air. "I want to hear you scream," she moaned into his ear. "I want to hear what a broken priest sounds like."

For the rest of the time, they were face to face. She stared at him as he broke down into a shadow of himself, a beast controlled by its carnal desires. At some point in the midst of the pleasure, she spoke. "You see… sex, it's not a sin," she managed to say in between moans. "It's an instinct… something passed on by generations." He could do nothing as she whispered those words into his ears. "Our parents did it… and our grandparents did it… and so on and so forth."

"For us… the offspring of so many generations of… of sex…" She leaned in closer to him, so close that her mouth was next to his ear. "It's only natural for us to do it."

For some reason, what she said made disturbing sense to him. "Now then, little boy, I'm close… And I can tell that you are too." He half-consciously nodded. "When you cum… when you let lose inside of me… I want you to scream out loud, hold nothing back."

Her hips suddenly began to move much, much faster. Faster than last time. With no gag in his mouth, he found that it was natural to let out a loud, heavy moan repeatedly. Each fierce stroke up and down brought him closer, closer, closer until he was at the very boundary of his limits and pushed him over it.

"Scream for me, little boy!"

He found that the only natural reaction to such feeling was to scream. He could see her now, see her face lost in pleasure of both his member and his voice, losing to her own carnal beast and giving off her own loud yell. For that one moment, where they were both lost to their own bodily desires, everything around them seemed to stop.

How much time had passed he did not know but he was now aware of his surroundings once again. The huntress was leaning back, her arms supporting her. "Little boy," she seemed aware that he was fully conscious. "You were amazing. Definitely one of the best ones I've had in a long time."

He remained silent.

"Normally, such an encounter wouldn't warrant anything afterwards, but you're something different." Her hand weaved some sort of design into the air and a small red ball of light formed. Grabbing it, she pushed it into his chest. It burned for a moment and he grimaced but the feeling soon disappeared.

"Well then, I'll be heading out of here." Standing up, she picked up her pants, but she left her underwear on his chest. "You can have this as something to remind you of this day." Pulling the pants back on, she took out a butterfly wing and lightly blew on it. They began to flutter and scales from the wings enshrouded her before she disappeared.

For some time the only noise was his own breath. She was no longer there and he could snake his arms out of his coat and escape, but he did nothing. He was trapped in his own mind, asking himself if this encounter truly did happen, for it was almost too surreal for him to believe. It was the cold air that eventually brought him back to his senses.

After retracting his arms through the sleeves, the first thing that came to mind was putting his pants back on. He paused in doing so, however, after seeing the fluids on his waist. He didn't have anything to wipe it off with and he would have to put on his pants anyway. Gritting his teeth, he pulled the undergarments over, seeing the fluids begin to stick it and make stains. There was so much, it almost made him sick when he realized that most of the strange liquid was produced by him. When he finally brought himself to clothe his lower body, he turned to deal with the mess that was his robe.

It was completely ruined. The buttons were lying everywhere and the thread that kept them on the piece of clothing was cut. The two arrows going through the sleeves would leave holes on both sides. All those things could be repaired, but the greatest issue was the stain on the back. While they were black, he feared that the stain would be visible even after washing them. And even if he did wash them and remove the stain, they were still considered defiled. In the end he would not only have to discard it in exchange for a new one, but also tell why it had to be discarded.

But that was the only thing he had to wear on the way out. He could teleport away back to his quarters in the church, but he first had to leave the labyrinth. Pulling out the arrows, he picked up the robe and put it on. He did not bother looking for the buttons, as he knew that even if he found them they would do no good for him. Grabbing the opposite side of the robe, he pulled it over his chest, so that at least he looked presentable.

He left the room. As he passed the sliding door, he heard soft crying and a familiar presence swept over him. He did not turn around to face her, for he knew that she would not be able to stand his gaze.

"Kazami…" he found speech difficult. "How much did you see?"

"…Since… Since the beginning."

For a moment, the only sound was her cries.

"I'm…I'm so sorry Ken-chan." She sobbed, "There was nothing I could do. I-I felt how powerful she was when I first felt her presence and… there was just no way." She let out another sob, this time louder. "If I had interfered, she… she would have overpowered me."

"…" he closed his eyes and breathed before opening them again. "It's okay, Kazami, you don't have to apologize."

"It's not okay!" she yelled out. "She took something from you!" her breathing was rough, struggling against the hiccups. "Something that no one is supposed to have! Not even me…"

It was at this moment that he accepted the nature of what had really happened in that moment. He always knew that it happened, but he refused to believe it. He wanted to think that in the end he had given in to that woman, that she in the end tempted him and that it was his fault. He could deny it all he wanted, but there was no doubt that what he had lost was indeed something he held dear and originally had no intention of giving away.

The huntress had raped him.

"Kazami." There was a pause in the girl's cries. He turned around and looked at her. "I forgive you." She must have originally been in a kneeling posture but lost composure after she started crying, as her legs had gone out to the side. Her back was against the sliding door and her hands were wet with tears that she had wiped away. At the utterance of his statement, however, she became still. He walked up and knelt down in front of her.

"Kazami, I'm your caretaker, assigned by the Church of Prontera." He leaned over and gave her a hug. "And as your caretaker, I don't want to see you cry. I don't want you to worry about this."

"B-But Ken-chan, I shouldn't have sat still! I-I should have-"

"Shhh…" he whispered to her as he held her close. "If there was nothing you could do, then there was nothing to be done." He had to stay strong, for both of them. "I want you to go home and rest now." He pulled away; she was still crying but she nodded anyway. He stood up and began to walk away.

"Wh-Where will you go now?"

"… Back to Prontera. I have to report on your progress."

"… Will you tell them... tell them what happened?"

"… In due time, they will know." He turned around. "But remember, I don't want you to worry about it. I will be okay."

She didn't make a response to him, but as he left the labyrinth and prepared to teleport himself back to Prontera, he was sure that both of them knew that it was not going to be okay.

* * *

I feel like the recent work I've done is a lot riskier and darker. Whether or not the trend will continue, I'm not sure. But I like it though. Maybe after writing a lot of 'happier' stories, I find dark ones strangely attractive.

Maybe it comes with time.

This piece of writing, because it focuses on a man being raped instead of a woman, carries a lot of psychological stuff taking place in Ken's mind. It sort of crushes him after it happens and now we see him as kind of searching for that next thing to fill in what he had put so much value in. I've never written rape before (hell, I rarely even go anywhere NEAR that stuff), so this is a very different thing for me to be writing about.

As for where the idea came from, it mostly sprouted from this one picture that I saw on a thread comparing bow rogues to hunters. I think some of you may know what it looks like. This was originally posted in October and since then I've finished chapter two; it's in the editing phase now.

Until next time.


	2. Encounter Again

And here's the chapter that I said I would put up a week ago or so. A bit late, so sorry about that.

Guybrush007: Thanks for the comment, it made my day.

Deviate Fish: As this game is an MMORPG, it creates the atmosphere and setting, not the story. While the same could be said for all things that fanfiction is based off of, it's a little more prevalent in MMOs. So yes, they are OCs.

More notes at the end.

I do not own Ragnarok Online.

Onwards!

* * *

The entrance was in front of him. He had gone through it numerous times since he first became an acolyte. Going in and doing it was easy – it was like taking a test and he knew all the answers for it. This time though, he was more than worried about it. There was no one left ahead of him now. It was just him and the person on the other side.

It had to be done. There was no avoiding it. Taking a breath, he did his best to prepare himself. He pushed aside the heavy curtains and entered the confessional booth, where it was just him and a priest on the other side of the wall.

He took a seat on the bench and he heard a sliding noise. Looking up, he saw glints of light bouncing from a pair of eyes.

"Ah, Father Dessen. I was wondering when I would see you." The voice was cheerful. "You're normally one of the first in, you know." The person behind the wall took a seat. He had been on the other side before, consoling others and telling them how they should repent for their wrongs. From this side, however, they were not supposed to know which priest they were talking to. "You know the drill."

"Y-Yes…"

"…"

"…"

"Is something wrong?"

"Well… how do I put this…" He covered his face with his hands and tried to take a calm breath. "You know how we as priests aren't supposed to…. You know, do it?"

"…"

"…"

"Do what? There are a lot of things that we aren't supposed to do."

"Y-You know…it."

"It?"

"It."

"…"

"…"

"Oh! …_It_."

"Yes… _it_."

"…"

"It's… not a good thing, right?"

"Most definitely not. The bible explicitly says that it's wrong to have an adulterous relationship."

"…"

"Buuut, that hasn't stopped other priests from doing it. Sometimes they give in to temptation, other times it just happens. Although, it's not uncommon to have repeat cases. In fact, it might actually be very common."

"…"

"Let me guess: it was a beautiful girl. She had nice, long hair and she looked good in her armor. Both of you start flirting and neither really knows who started it. The next thing you know you're both naked, maybe a little drunk, and in bed with her on top with both of you going at it as if it were your life on the line."

"Well… no, not quite."

"We're you on top?"

"…That's really not the point."

"Then what makes yours different? Penetration still occurred, so what you did was technically still wrong."

"Well, in terms of what… happened and what matters, it's a bit similar to how you described it, but…" He had trouble wording how it happened. "It… In the end, it wasn't consensual."

"You raped her?" the voice was surprised on the other end.

"Goodness, no!"

"…"

"…"

"So… you're saying that you were the one who was raped?"

"…"

"…"

"…Yes."

"…"

"…"

"Well… If that _is_ the case, then you're not at fault here."

"But I still… you know… at the end."

"… Ejaculated?"

"Yeah… It… It felt good. I won't deny that fact. But… you know that crude joke that goes around these days. How 'it's not rape if they enjoy it'?"

"…"

"It's not something I wanted to do. I thought I would be able to hold onto my virginity until the end." He placed his hands onto his knees and found himself looking at the floor in the dim light. "It's not something that anyone's just supposed to take."

"…"

"..."

"…"

"Ever since then, I've been having trouble sleeping." His voice was a little shaky, but he knew that he had to keep going. "When I sleep, I dream of that huntress and she's… she's violating me again. It feels good in my dreams, it's like my body knows that it wants more, despite how I know it's wrong for me to do it…" He couldn't bring himself to say anymore. He finally had a chance to say something, but he could only go so far.

"Do you know the person?"

"We never exchanged names. It just… happened."

"I see. Have you masturbated to the dreams afterwards?"

He clutched the hem of his sleeves. "No. It was tempting at times, but no."

"Tell me how it happened." The priest on the other end may have sounded nice, but it was not a request.

"… I was in the Amatsu labyrinth. I go there often because I find it relaxing to go to." He was apprehensive about just how much he should tell. "The huntress… I believe she followed me until I was in an empty area before appearing. She aimed at me with her arrow and told me… told me to take off my pants."

"I cast that spell that blocks arrows, but she fired another one that blocked my voice, so I couldn't cast it again. I started to run, but she quickly caught up and took me down. I tried to stop her but she was just… faster. She pinned my arms down by my wrist through the sleeves with arrows and started to…" he gulped, "started to remove the buttons on the top with a knife. She took off my pants and underwear and… stroked me there. And then she removed her pants, gagged me with her… her panties."

"Then we… we did it… twice."

"…"

"After the first time, I should have struggled more to try and get out but… I just couldn't do it. My mind, it… it's like I couldn't think."

His hand went to his chest. "She put something into me, some sort of red, opaque ball or orb. She put it into me and then left. I don't know what it does, but… I don't think it's a good thing."

There was a long silence between the two.

"I'm… I'm really not sure what to say in this case. I'd have to have a talk with the bishops to determine what action is necessary in this situation."

"…" Did he even believe him?

"Until then, I can only prescribe the basic repentance order."

"…Thank you brother."

---

It had been a week after his encounter with the huntress, and two days since his confessionals. Life for him had gone downhill. He wanted to know what the council's decision was and at the same time feared it. Would they believe him? There was the continual doubt in his mind that the priest on the other side did not believe what he had confessed.

He was walking around the streets of Prontera. He had been wandering aimlessly for the past few days within the city. Even if he didn't want to think about it, his thoughts always returned to what had happened. He saw couples walking by now and then, being unable to stop himself from thinking of what they may do at night. He used to never give such things the time of day; now it occupied everything. He needed something else to do, something to take his mind away from the event. But such relief, he found out, was only temporary. At night, at night they would return.

When he dreamt of the huntress, he felt only fear mixed with apprehensive pleasure. The situation was pleasurable, but he always feared for what would happen at the end. He was not as much afraid of what she would do to him, as he could not be truly harmed in his own dreams. He was afraid of what would happen afterwards, when everyone found out what had happened. While it was true that no one saw what took place in Amatsu or his dreams, he worried for his future.

He did not give the entire truth during the confession, however. He was afraid of what had started to happen. It shocked and disturbed him the first time he saw it, but when he saw it again and again he became scared. On the third night, he stopped dreaming about the huntress. He dreamed of Kazami.

It was different with Kazami. When he was with her, he felt safe. It was as if he could forget about his worries, if only for a moment, and just love her and let her love him in return. Gone was the huntress, gone was the Church of Prontera. Nothing else in the world mattered except the love the two had for each other.

And yet he cringed at the dreams. It was terrible for him to see her in such a manner. She was supposed to be under his care, not an object of sexual desire. He didn't even know her age – she still acted child-like at times and maintained a youthful persona. What bothered him even more was that he knew she would not deny his advances; the way she acted told him at least that. But inside he knew he hoped, grasped for the possibility that it was possible. He wanted an escape from what his life had become. He would do almost anything to leave all that had happened behind and just be with her. To say that he loved her would be the truth. He loved Kazami as her caretaker. How far his love went, however, was a different issue he had to resolve himself.

He looked up from the ground and discovered that his feet had led him to the merchant portion of the city. On normal days when he was to visit Kazami, it was not uncommon for him to buy some foods for them to share. If he was lucky, someone would be selling apples. He would purchase a small bag of them in addition to the other foods before procuring a warp portal to Amatsu. Perhaps it was the sweetness of the fruit, but she loved them in particular. Upon seeing it her eyes would light up. Over the course of the visit they would share the bag between the two of them.

He wondered if he should still visit her. As her caretaker, she was his responsibility. He was obligated not only because it was his duty as a priest, but because he was a close friend of hers. He could be the only friend of hers for all he knew, the only person who was keeping an eye out for her. Every week he looked forward to their weekly meeting but now he was almost too scared to leave the walls of his own room.

But what was there to be afraid of? The huntress? Any woman that could overpower him? If that was the case, then it would be near impossible for him to find work as an adventurer; his own fear would prevent him from working with other women. He may not be completely defenseless, but most other women would be able to defeat him easily. Even if that was the case though, the amount of women who would be willing to use force to subdue him for sexual purposes was slim and the chances of working with one even slimmer.

He would visit her tomorrow. Inside, he knew he wanted to see Kazami again. He would not stay in the safety of the city out of fear; that would solidify his defeat. He had to take steps to leave it and regain control over his life. He'd gather the necessary things to prepare for a trip to Amatsu. Drawing a small rune in the air he teleported back to his small studio. Standing outside of it, he moved to take out his key until he was interrupted.

"I was wondering when you'd come back." There were footsteps behind him. Turning around, he froze when he saw the person.

"Y-You…" he backed away out of fear. But he felt something behind his fear, something he could not identify.

"Yes, it's me, little boy." The huntress had found him. She was dressed in the same outfit as last time; all black. He noticed that she didn't have her sunglasses on, exposing her entire face to him. What alarmed him the most were her wanton green eyes. She walked towards him, closing the distance between the two until he was stopped by the door.

If he never saw the huntress again, it would still be too soon. "W-What do you want from me?" He had a feeling that he knew where this was going; asking the question felt redundant, but necessary. The situation seemed all too familiar for him. His back was against the door now; there was nowhere left to run. The only difference was that this time there was no head start.

Smirking, she placed her hands over his, pinning and keeping him from casting spells. She leaned over to his ear; he could almost hear her lips forming a smile. "Why, the same thing as last time." Her voice dripped sex.

"N-No!" he tried to do something with his legs but found that she had already entwined them with hers, neutralizing the threat. "We can't do this!" she was gently massaging his member with her knee and it bothered him that he was slowly hardening.

"Why not? We did it last week, too long ago." She had been kissing and nipping away at his neck, refusing to allow the height difference to bother her. He was beginning to take slow gulps of air, trying to keep calm.

"… How did you find me?" he managed to ask.

She moved onto his collar, tracing it with her tongue until she arrived at the top button. In a second it was undone. He was surprised at her ability to do so, although after she undid the second one he realized that he shouldn't have been; he had felt what her tongue and mouth were capable of last time. "Oh, just some hunter magic I created. Do you like it?" she had undone for buttons and pulled the cloth to the side with her teeth, exposing his shoulder. She immediately began to lavish attention on the area similar to how she ravaged his neck.

His mind travelled to the red orb that she put into him. "So… it was that thing that you pushed into me… right?"

Instead of answering, she bit down above his collar bone. He cried out in surprise and in pain, but a more animalistic side told him that it was good. It wasn't enough to draw blood, but it would leave a mark for some time before disappearing. She gave him no answer, but he knew that he was right.

"What… What would it take for me to never see you again?" he hated this woman, hated how she brought forth such desires from within. He could feel his member rubbing against the inside of her thigh, easily resisting the weight of the fabric holding it down. He knew she could feel it as well, for she had begun to fiercely rub against it in any manner possible.

"Such a strange thing to ask for, little boy," she paused her assaults, giving him an opportunity to breath. "You don't like me?"

"At least that much should be obvious." she was toying with him.

"Well then," she licked her lips, "a series of requests wouldn't be too much for you to do, no?"

He was walking in dangerous territory; she didn't define how many she wanted. "Give me a number. How many requests do you want?"

She began to stroke his hands. "Give me some time to think about that." Suddenly, she backed away and pulled him with her. Surprised at the motion, it was easy for her to put him into a firm but painless headlock.

"Until then though," she pulled out a butterfly wing with her other hand, "let's go somewhere more… private." She blew on it, causing it to flap and scatter its scales around them before disintegrating. Having used them before, he was sure that it was normally designed for one person. He was unsure that it would carry two people safely. He was weightless, but he felt something quickly spinning him around and he closed his eyes.

When his feet touched solid ground, he fell to his knees. He tried to get up, but everything kept spinning and he found himself face down on the floor. He turned himself over on his back and stared at a ceiling. He was inside a house of sorts. It was dark; the window blinds were closed and there were no other sources of light.

"Ah, I see that you've assumed the position," there was a soft laugh beneath the huntress's voice. He scrambled to get up after hearing it. "Perhaps you're more willing than you let on. Maybe you even like being on the bottom?"

He held onto a wall before scanning the room to find her. He didn't find her, but found out that he was in the kitchen. "Why did you bring me here?" Was this her home?

"Oh, privacy of course." The voice came from his left. "I'm sure you don't want to do it on a hard floor for everyone to see, unless you like that too." She gestured for him to follow her. "Come, we have much to discuss and much to do afterwards."

With the dizziness fading, he was able to follow her. "We still haven't talked about what you want yet." Eventually he was in, he assumed, her bedroom. It was, as best as he could describe it, normal. For someone who found pleasure in sexual dominance, her room did nothing to display it. There was a normal chest, a normal bed, a normal everything.

She laid her bow and quiver against a wall. "One of the things I want…" she closed the door before moving towards the bed, "is a kiss."

Of all things, a kiss? It was a simple request, but there had to be some strings attached. "A kiss?"

"Yes, a kiss." She spun around, wearing a small smile.

"You won't do anything funny… will you?"

"Nope. Just a simple kiss on the lips."

He was still wary, but he slowly approached her. "Well… okay. But… just one." Standing in front of her, the height difference was now daunting. He had to stand on his toes to even be able to reach her. His heart was quickening as he got nearer and nearer. He closed his eyes.

But it felt wrong. He could not tell why, but it just felt wrong. He quivered at the very edge; it should have been so easy to kiss her. Something was holding him back. Steeling himself, he backed away for a moment before moving forward again.

"Stop!" the huntress's exclamation surprised him. "I changed my mind." She was no longer standing in front of him, but was now lying on her bed, her legs hanging off the end of it. She must have removed her boots some time ago, as her feet were bare.

"So then what do you want now?"

"I want you to have fuck me."

He blushed upon hearing the word. He knew what it meant but he never had it directed at him before. "Y-You mean-"

"Yes, I want you to take out your cock and give me the fuck of my life." Again with the vulgar words. "The only difference is that this time, you'll be the one calling the shots."

He paused for a moment. That would make it consensual then, if only physically. Inside he didn't want anything else to do with this adulterous woman. "What if I say no?" he had to test the waters.

"Well then," she sat up, "let's just say that next time I catch you there will be no head start, there will be no bargaining. Just straight up sex. And next time, I don't think I'll be as gentle as our first meeting."

"… And if I agree to your terms?"

"Then I'll never seek you out again. I'll take that orb out of you, too."

"That's all, right? No strings attached?"

"Nope, no other conditions."

Even then he still had trouble trusting her. But considering the other option, his choices were limited. He started to unbutton the rest of his top. "Well, you don't leave me with much of a choice." He took it off, exposing his chest. The huntress smiled, removing her pants in an easy movement, exposing herself entirely to him.

He must have missed this the first time, but apparently she shaved. "N-No underwear?" He blushed. He had seen her, but never from such an angle.

"Of course. I gave it to you, remember?" she softly laughed.

He didn't want her. She was so lewd and vulgar in every way possible. He hated her, hated everything about her. He'd give her what she wanted, and then be done with her. Taking off his pants, he left himself standing naked before her.

And then he paused. How exactly was he supposed to go along with this entire sex routine? Did he just stick it in? And even then, he had to somehow make himself… stand at attention.

"Quite the lame duck aren't you?" she chuckled. "Come closer. I bite, but it feels good when I do…" she let the last word drag on for a bit.

He moved a little closer. "I… don't really know how to start this thing. I… I mean, from what I've heard most people say that they just kiss and… it just happens afterwards."

"Well then why don't you come over and give me a kiss?"

She was challenging him, except this time he would pull through. Moving up, he leaned over her body and brought himself down.

"Oh, no no no," she stopped his lips with her fingers before gently pushing him away. She sat up against the bed. "I'm glad that you're willing to try now, but I think you misunderstand me." She spread her legs before speaking, her voice becoming husky and low. "This time, I don't want a kiss up here, but rather a nice, deep kiss down here."

He could only glow red. His eyes could only stare incredulously at the spot. A… A kiss? Down there? But…

A hand took a firm but painless grip on his hair and began to apply some pressure, drawing him out of his incomplete thoughts.

"On your knees, little boy. Time to make me wet." There was an air of dominance in her voice. It wasn't cruel, because she knew she didn't have to force him. It may have even been playful. But he obeyed. In a moment, he found himself staring face to face with her sex. A strong scent wafted to him; it seemed vaguely familiar.

"Isn't… Isn't it possible to use a hand to do this?" he looked up at her, but wondered if it was wise. She had suddenly donned a smile, recognizing his plea. If he knew anything about her, it was that she loved it when he was begging.

The first hand did not let go of his hair. "True, a hand would suffice, but," she slowly licked her lips, "a tongue and lips are so much more pleasing." A second hand slowly went behind his head before firmly latching on. "So, how about that kiss?" he was slowly pulled into her, his lips meeting her opening. His face burned and he struggled to remove himself, but she only pulled harder. Eventually he stopped resisting; that didn't stop her from pulling. If he caught only a waft of the scent before, now it was flooding him.

"Surely you can offer more than a chaste kiss, hm?" there was that playful voice again. Obediently he parted his lips. His tongue remained inside, but eventually he was able to coax it out. Very slowly, he started to brush it against the opening. She began to moan and leaned back. He continued, starting from the bottom to the top. Above it was this small bead-like thing that was sticking out. He was curious about it, but if it was important at all for anything he'd rather not find out about it from her.

"You know, a good kisser sticks his tongue into his partner's mouth." It was worded playfully, but it was more of a demand. Very, very cautiously, he parted her opening with his hands and started to lick the inside of it.

It tasted funny.

She shivered before letting out a shaky moan. Her grip tightened on his hair and she pulled him in a little more. "Such a gooood little boy…" her legs quivered.

Perhaps it was the combination of seeing her, smelling that scent, and licking her, but he could feel himself hardening. It wasn't long before the tip was beginning to rub against the blankets hanging off the edge. It bothered him that he was so easily aroused now than before.

He didn't find the activity particularly attractive, at least not with her, but he wanted to get this over with. He began to lick deeper and rougher, scraping along the sides of the walls. Pursing his lips he started to light suckle at the lips, tugging at them a little. She gripped him tighter, "Oooh, looks like you're getting better…"

She was starting to thrust her hips a little. It wasn't constant, but if he licked at just the right spot, she'd push against him. He found himself pushing against it more and more often. If he did it enough times, perhaps they would finish with this portion quicker.

Eventually he focused only at that point. He'd trace around it and touch it a few times. Other times he just pressed against it. She wouldn't buck her hips against him all the time now; perhaps she was trying to control herself. Her breathing was quick and her hands held on tightly to his hair. Her legs were beginning to twitch and shake, as if threatening to close in on him.

"So… So good!" she almost screamed. It only made him press harder. Soon her entire body was beginning to writhe. Her legs had begun to close around his head, but he used his hands to hold them from wrapping around his head, using his thumbs to part her folds and sticking his tongue even deeper "Oh, little boy, little boy!" She had to be close. Very swiftly he pulled his tongue out before quickly reinserting it and pushing strongly against that one spot.

Her body suddenly arched and she gave off short, quick cries. Her legs came together strongly, almost overpowering his hands. She tightly held him in place, her inner walls wrapping around his tongue. He could feel another sort of liquid inside of her.

That, too, tasted funny.

Eventually she slacked her grip on him and he broke away. He wiped away the rest of the liquid on his mouth with the back of his hand before looking at the entrance. Her legs settled at his sides.

"Looks like you're becoming a better kisser," the huntress puffed out. Her body had mostly stopped moving, but if he looked closely he could spot a few twitches every now and then. "But it looks like you're ready for the main event, too." He could already feel her eyes boring on his member. To her he may not have even been a person, but just another toy to stick inside of her. Once again he put his thumbs against the lips and peeled them back, revealing the pink flesh inside.

"Oh, can't put it in yet, little boy." The name was starting to bother him. "You need to slick yourself up first. Remember what I did before?"

He remembered almost too clearly. Placing the base of his length against the opening, he started to slowly rub up and down. She started to moan again. "Oh, I swear… I can see more than half your cock from here…" she tilted her head back. "Sooo biiiiig…."

At first there was light friction. He'd move and he would see the sides of the opening being tugged gently along with him. But gradually it became easier to move. She was putting a bit of pressure against him as she was moving in tandem. It was easy enough for him to ignore though.

He pulled away and positioned his tip at the entrance. The huntress made no objections this time. Using his other hand to part the lips, he inserted the tip before taking his hands away to hold her legs apart. Then, very slowly, he began to push into her.

He had to bite his lip to suppress a groan. He would refuse to admit it but she felt good with her walls sliding past him. He didn't stop biting himself until he was fully inserted.

"Ahh… I've missed this feeling." She sounded aloof, as if lost in the sensation of being filled. "Definitely one of the bigger ones…"

Part of him was disgusted by the fact that she had shared herself to multiple partners. Another part of him was disgusted that he had to do this with her. The last part of him wondered how Kazami was doing in Amatsu. Hopefully she wasn't waiting for him, as he doubted that he would be able to bring himself to visit her after this.

He began to push and pull out of her while taking steady breaths. He started slow and even then it occurred only at long intervals. It made it easier to control himself while still being able to keep the huntress appeased. He would pull out to where only the tip was inside, and then very, very slowly push back in until he was once again entirely inside her.

"Were… Were you really a virgin at our first encounter?" she managed to ask. "You certainly seem to… to know your way around…"

He didn't answer; he simply pushed in again.

"So gooood, little boy," her hands were gripping her sheets. "You're… better than most of the men I've been with…"

He began to thrust quicker and more often. She was beginning to gasp for air with each push and pull. He could feel her legs beginning to twitch and quiver again and it spurred him on to move just a bit faster. Her body was beginning to push against him.

She must be close, she had to. Her body said that she was almost there. He had to go faster, hit deeper, do everything he could to get her off.

His eyes traveled down to her opening and back to that small bead-like structure. Perhaps…

Tracing a hand down her thigh, he placed a finger on top and began to move it around. At the same time he pushed deep into her.

She cried out before her body began to writhe and twist. Her walls suddenly had his member in a grip that was, thankfully, slippery. He pulled himself out, but kept his hand on top of that bud, stirring it around throughout her throes of pleasure. A small torrent of liquid gushed out of her, staining the sheets.

Eventually she stopped and was able to catch her breath. "It's a shame that we're parting ways. I'm sure that we could be good partners." She began to crawl towards him, her eyes locked on his still hard member.

"You didn't come, did you?" she softly grasped it with her hand, gently licking the tip of it. "You've got some hard… solid… endurance in you."

"Turn around," he didn't want her head anywhere near him. "I doubt that you would be satisfied by only… coming once." He had trouble bringing himself to say that.

"Oh, you want to do it from behind? Just like the beast you are." She let go of him and, while staying on her hands and knees, she turned to face away from him.

This time he had to climb onto the bed with her. Again he positioned himself and pushed into her.

"You know… this is one of my more… preferred positions. Hit's all the right spots…" she said between moans.

He liked this one too. He didn't have to see her face.

"Your cock goes in at a… a downward angle and just feels… better." He ignored her and continued to push into her. He was biting the inside of his mouth.

He continued to look for the signs of her climax while keeping himself in check. She was just a sex-driven creature, barely human to him. Give her enough of what she wanted and she wouldn't bother him. Or so he hoped. His thrust harder and faster this time, knowing that it would get her to climax sooner.

It was not long before she came, and once again he pulled out. Her cry was different than the previous ones. She was beginning to tire out. He was starting to have some trouble with control, but he knew that he couldn't let her get the upper hand.

"Still… still not shooting huh?" she said as he turned her onto her back. He said nothing as he leaned over and pushed into her again; he was starting to tire.

Suddenly he noticed that her breasts were in front of him.

"I don't… ah… I don't think you've met the twins, have you?" she moved her hands two the front of her vest to open it up. He was faster though. He grabbed her wrists and pushed them down onto the bed.

"Mmm… I looove a forceful man." Her back arched a little. "I… I like to be forceful on them too but sometimes… sometimes it's nice to have them do the hard, long… sexy work…"

He was going at her quickly now. Their moans were in unison with their bodies. Any speech she said was almost nonsensical to him.

He could taste some blood in his mouth.

He switched over to his other cheek.

"I wonder… how… how much of a man are you… little boy?" her body was beginning to twitch again. Her legs pressed against his sides and her feet locked behind him. Pulling out now would be difficult if not impossible. "You're just so gooood…" Her hips began to buck against him, causing him to reach deep and even deeper.

"Oh, oh, little boy!" she screamed his name with ecstasy. Her body was beginning to move again and suddenly she tightened around him.

He yelled, but bit down on his cheek again, hard. As her walls wrapped and squeezed him, he focused, focused on…

Onii-chan…

Please watch over me, Onii-chan…

Onii-chan, I'm not a case study…

Oni… Ken-chan, what happens when a priest… you know, does it with someone…

But that's okay! We can just live at a quiet place somewhere here. You won't have to go where there are monsters…

You can still live a life after you leave…

His teeth tore through a thin but long portion of the inside of his cheek. He could taste more blood now. He swallowed it, and the pain was over.

The huntress stopped moving and her muscles relaxed onto the bed, allowing him to break away from her. A thin, clear liquid dribbled out, staining the sheets more than before.

He did not come. He had refused to let himself since the start. She had simply asked for, as she put it, the fuck of her life, and he had delivered on that part. Whether he came or not was an unnecessary detail.

He backed away from her near still body, letting himself recover some strength as he rested against the wall. He cast a light healing spell to fix the bleeding in his mouth.

His clothes. He wanted his clothes. Scanning the floor he found them and slowly and wearily put them on. He was tired.

"Little boy…" the voice was softer but still held firm. He looked towards the hunter, who was looking at him. She gestured for him to come closer.

"You did good… little boy." She too was tired. "I almost… I almost can't feel my legs." There was a satisfied smile on her face. "It's been a while since… since I've had such a good fuck."

"Fuck… Fuck of your life, right?" he panted. "It's what you wanted… wasn't it?"

She slowly nodded. "Not many men can last for three rounds… not to mention keep from coming during any of them. I guess they just can't live up to their claims." She gave a soft laugh, "It's almost funny that I find a man in the body of a little boy."

Very slowly, her hand reached toward his chest. "I'll take that orb out of you now." It slowly stretched out and she pressed her entire hand against it. And it burned.

But it burned for only a moment. In her hand, she was holding that red sphere and she dissipated it. "And that's all there is to it."

There was some silence. "Well… I'll be going now."

The huntress found the strength to begin crawling under her sheets. As he turned around to leave, she spoke again, "I hope you show that girl just how much of a man you are, little boy. Love her. Give her a nice, hard, long fuck."

He opened the bedroom door. He would probably be more than willing to do it with her twice.

And then maybe a third time for good measure.

"And shoot a thick, messy load of cum in her." His face burned as he closed the door behind him.

Somehow, he still had enough energy to teleport back to his own home. He slowly drew a rune into the air, despite how simple it was. He was too tired to do it quickly. The world turned light purple before he found himself back at his apartment.

This time, however, there was a letter on the door. It had the seal of the Church of Prontera. He did not bother to look at it, because he knew what it was about; the council wanted him to appear before them and filed for a summon. That meant that they had to go through some paperwork to get to him.

He ignored it. If anything, he'd deal with it tomorrow.

Fumbling around for his keys, he somehow managed to unlock his door and he entered.

He'd go to Amatsu. He'd go to Amatsu and find Kazami.

He'd do it tomorrow. And he'd buy a nice, big bag of apples.

He was too tired to change. He kicked off his shoes and was able to open the door to his room on the third try. He didn't change out of his uniform, but instead tucked himself in. Otherwise, he would be cold.

No human liked being left in the cold.

Refraining from orgasm, of course, had consequences of its own. After lying in bed for a moment, a sudden dull pain seemed to grab at his groin. He twisted and squirmed, delicately massaging it in an ultimately futile attempt. It was not unfamiliar, but it lasted much longer and was much more painful than previous, albeit rare, times.

He had heard of such pains from other male adventurers he had partnered up with. If he recalled correctly, he believed that the term was blue balls.

* * *

We love you, blue balls. Some people are going to be pissed about the ending of this chapter, but that just makes the next chapter sweeter to read (most of you probably have a vague idea on what will happen anyway). This is the first lemon that I've written where one person leaves unfulfilled, although definitely not the only one out there. Ken will just have to hold it in...

One of my betas thought that this chapter was rather fan service-y. It's kind of true; the story was originally meant for a different audience than . I just seem to have this thing of eventually moving everything onto . At the same time though, the sex in this chapter is important as it allows Ken to free himself both physically and mentally as well as clearing up his doubts about Kazami. Personally, fan service to me is just sex for the sake of sex or other similar things. While I did do this for a lot of things, I find myself growing out of that.

And that's all I can think of for now. Until next time.


	3. Last Encounter

Hey, I'm back with the last chapter for this short story. It's kind of late, not really sure though as I feel that I completed it within good time.

GuyBrush007: That would be interesting, but it's not quite the point of the story. Nor would I know how to make any sense of such a twist.

Phblood: I don't quite get what you mean, sorry.

Anonymous reviewer: I prefer not to get technical when it comes to video game stories. Too many possibilities and things happening clutter the actual progression of the story sometimes.

Notes: What made this chapter rather difficult was the amount of times I had to revise it. It took me a while to be satisfied with my work, and even then there were some issues. The version you see here is different than the one that would be on the XRO fansite. It might have been too little reason to create two different versions (and they're not even _that different_), but ff . net is already against lemons last time I checked, so I didn't want to make this too explicit.

More notes at the end.

I do not own Ragnarok Online.

Onward!

---

While he told himself that he would go to Amatsu the day after, in reality his plans faced a major setback. The moment he was about to leave his apartment there was a knock on the door and before long he found two taller priests staring back at him. It would appear that the official summoning letter did not give the Church enough assurance that he would appear before them; they had to send people to fetch him.

The entire fiasco had occupied him for several days. It was only after he decided that it was better to simply quit his job as a priest that they gave him any sort of breathing room. It would appear that not enough or none at all believed what he said about the encounter with the huntress.

But he had enough of the Church over the past several days to last him a lifetime. He had always believed, always followed its rules, and always did his best. His record easily could have been one of the cleanest of the clean. In the end, what made him quit was that they were not charging him with sexual misconduct but rather lying in a sacred place, ignoring the issue entirely. It enraged him. He had taken the risk of telling them what happened to him. He did what they asked of him, which was to tell the truth about the incident. Not only had they chosen to not believe him, but their unwillingness to address the actual issue at hand disgusted him. Indecision, or even any decision, was better than ignorance.

He stormed out of the trial room. He made sure to kick over something before he left the building for good. He would have torn the top of his robe in two if he had other clothes to wear at his apartment as well. In a sense, his choice of leaving the Church was no different than letting the trial finish. As cases of lying during confessionals were not uncommon, the worst he could face was excommunication.

He preferred it that way. The church would refuse to talk to him unless he atoned for his crimes and he would be unable to work with other adventurers. Not legally, at least.

With all these setbacks, he was lucky to arrive at Amatsu during late afternoon six days later than he originally intended. The fiasco with the Church had gone on longer than it should have, but he was here now. After everything that he had went through, he was here. To him nothing else mattered more than the matters he had to settle with Kazami.

He would settle it as soon as he found her. Normally he would visit every three days, as was dictated by the Church; it was often enough to keep an eye on her wellbeing while far apart from each other to keep privacy from becoming an issue. On the days that he was supposed to visit her, she was the one that always found him. Considering the fact that his blonde hair stood out from almost everyone else's black, he was easy to be picked out as a foreigner.

But there was something else in her ability to pick him out. While there were other blonde-haired priests that would come to the village, if they all lined up and turned away from the audience he was sure that only she would be able to pick him out of the lineup. Maybe it was his height that gave it away.

But he had already been walking through the village for some time now. Normally Kazami was able to find him within minutes of his arrival. The fact that she had not was beginning to worry him. He knew that he had been unable to visit for a much longer time than usual.

He really should have come up with some sort of plan for him to locate her. The description of black hair, purple kimono, and shorter than him did not help in this situation. The only physical difference that Kazami had was that her eyes were almost golden compared to everyone else's brown, but that was a difficult thing to spot.

It also did not help him that he could not speak a drop of the native language. How she had managed to speak his so well before he even met her was a mystery. Perhaps she had learned it at a school she attended some time ago, but for some reason he found it highly improbable.

And then he heard snippets of his language through the noise of the village.

"I gue… … … the …age witch d… …."

He didn't know where it came from, only that it came from somewhere.

"Too … … … n't there, huh?"

"Are … … the …. …. … north … …ge?"

"…sure but … … nothing."

"Ma… up later …"

And the voices faded away into the distance. He looked around to see if he could find the foreigners who said it. To his surprise, however, he noticed that there were many more people with different clothes and hair than normal. He was so caught up with wanting to find her that he did not realize the sudden influx of adventurers and tourists. More venders than usual had set up stalls along the streets, hoping to sell goods and native streamers of sorts were hanging between rooftops.

The town was celebrating. He just didn't know why. But that wasn't important. Right now he wanted to see what exactly was up north of the village. As he approached the village exit, the crowd became thin, eventually becoming nothing at the border. He did not hear just where or how far north he should look, but he would check everywhere if he had to.

He stepped out past the borders and began to enter into the bamboo thicket. The bag of food in his arms was beginning to become a bit heavy, but he was used to it by now. If he encountered anything dangerous he knew he was more than capable to handle it, as he had been through this area many times before. There was only one type aggressive monster in the area, the kappa, so there was not much to worry about.

Who exactly was this witch? The other tourists seemed to have spoken about the witch in downed spirits. Perhaps they were looking forward to meeting her? Did she offer a service of sorts? Maybe he could find Kazami with her help.

He suddenly heard a voice in the shadows of the bamboo forest. It was an elderly woman's voice, and she seemed to be singing.

Was this the witch? Now that he heard her voice, he realized that he didn't know whether she was helpful or not. She could have been a twisted lady who enjoyed luring people to an early grave.

Another portion of him worried that she would overpower him for other desires. It chilled him, but he did his best to push it aside.

There was some splashing of water. He must be close. As he stepped past the bamboo thicket and into the glade, the lake entered his site of vision. Remaining silent, he hid himself behind a shrub and looked around for source of the voice and spotted an aged woman by the side of the lake. Peering around the vegetation he was behind, he began to examine her.

Was this the witch? Her hair had turned white, reaching the middle of her shoulders. She wore blue clothing that he had seen women wear and in one hand was a cane. She wore no footwear of any kind and she was stooped over. He swore that if he looked close enough, he could see wrinkles and bony gnarls on her hand.

Then, in a motion that surprised him, he saw her youthfully throw the cane away to the side. She stood up straight and suddenly she began to change. The wrinkles began to disappear, leaving smooth skin behind. Her robes changed into a deep purple. But what truly caught his attention was her hair. It began to lengthen until it reached her hips and it turned black.

Suddenly she looked like Kazami. Her body stature was similar and she was dressed in the same manner. She was still singing, and the voices matched.

It had to be her.

He stood up behind the shrub and walked out, smiling and knowing that she would present no harm. He carried the bag of food in front of him, about to present it to her. But before he could utter even a sound, she had suddenly removed the purple kimono, letting it fall to her feet. He froze.

She had some cloth wrapped around her chest, which she quickly removed. She was turned away from him and her hair covered her most sensual part but he could tell that she did not wear undergarments. She started to walk into the water until it reached her the bottom portion of her hips and began to bathe.

He shouldn't be here, he thought to himself, staring at her naked beauty. He wanted to talk to her, yes, but he didn't want to speak to her under such conditions. He could feel himself becoming aroused, but he shook himself free of the thoughts. He still desired to feel her beneath him, to hear her moan and cry, to bury himself deep within her, to whisper how much he loved her, to give himself to her, but now was not the time. He began avert his gaze, but he found himself drawing one last look upon her. And suddenly he paled.

At first he didn't want to believe it, but he realized that he could just make some of the ribs showing from beneath her skin. She had not been eating well for some time, it appeared. For how long it had been like this, he was unsure. It could have been the time that he had not visited her, or it could have been for years.

But she had always appeared so lively whenever he was visiting her. It was true that he always brought some food with him, but it was never exactly enough to provide nine meals. She also made a distinct effort to serve him a portion of what he brought as well, which he found difficult to refuse each time. Her actions were contradictory to her condition, if she indeed was malnourished for some time. For a moment he wondered which of the two were more likely, but he reali-

"K…K-Ken-chan?"

He snapped up to see that Kazami was staring back at him. Both of them froze. He dropped the bag of food.

Then, very slowly, he felt his gaze turn lower and lower until he was plainly looking at her naked body.

He realized that this was the first time he had ever seen a woman's bare chest. Her breasts were small, but they stood out against the boniness. In a strange sense it was comfortable for him to look at. And then he trailed further down her body.

While the water level was just high enough to cover her most sensitive region, it was low enough for him to easily see that she shaved in that area as well.

Maybe it was a fad.

He could feel that stiffening sensation again, which was what eventually pulled him from his staring.

He quickly averted his gaze, but his body still faced her, keeping her at the very edge of his vision. "I-I'm sorry!" he could feel the heat rise in his cheeks. His heart raced as he tried to calm himself. She covered herself with her hands before hurriedly sinking into the water. What was visible was an embarrassed red.

There was silence.

The only times when he looked upon a naked woman were for sexual purposes. He didn't even like the person he saw. But upon looking at Kazami, the feeling was different. A portion of him wanted to take her in the water, but another portion demanded respect for her privacy.

"C-Can I come out and get dressed?" She was still in the water, not having moved an inch.

"...Y-Yeah. I'll move." He placed himself behind the bush he came out from and sat behind it, his legs stretched out in front of him. Facing away from the lake, he spoke, "You can change now." He could hear the water rolling off her body and hair as she rose up from the lake and walked ashore. There was a fumbling of clothes.

"I-I'm done."

He didn't move. He could hear her footsteps as she approached him, but she paused to pick up the bag of food he dropped. Eventually she came into view, but only her feet and dress.

It looked a little more frayed than usual.

"Sorry about that."

"… It's alright, really." She opened a small portal and placed the food inside it. He saw her do this before; it was her method of storing objects. She knelt down in front of him. Her cheeks were tinged red. "How… How much did you see?"

"… Almost everything." His cheeks flushed as hers turned darker. "The water was just high enough, but… I know you shave down there." Perhaps that was going too far.

She fidgeted, "…I guess that's okay… After all, I saw you that… that time…" her head drooped.

His thoughts returned to the labyrinth and how it was painful for the both of them.

"…"

"…"

He realized that she was entirely dry. "…Your hair's not wet."

"I use some magic to heat the air around me, so I can dry myself off easily."

"Ah…"

"…"

"…"

"I… wasn't expecting you to come today."

"I would have been here earlier but… there were some things that had to be taken care of."

"…"

"…"

"Is everything alright now?"

"… Most of them, yeah."

"…"

"…"

"I'm… I'm glad that despite the… issues, you've come to visit me." There was a small hint of a smile on her lips.

He smiled in return. "I am too." Normally the two would have entered the labyrinth upon arrival, but he was sure that neither of them wanted to go inside. His eyes returned to the direction of the village.

"There were a lot of tourists at the village today. Is there some sort of event going on?"

"Ah, it's the Spring Festival. While it's usually not open to outsiders, this year the emperor has allowed tourists to enter."

"The coming of spring? It doesn't exactly have a set day, does it?"

"Well, there is a very large cherry tree in the eastern portion of the town." She pointed in a direction a bit away from the village. While he couldn't see much through the bamboo thicket, he could see just a small triangle of pink. "When the first flower begins to form, the festival usually takes place about a week afterwards."

"I've been through the village a few times but I don't think I've ever been here during a festival."

"If you wish, I could… show you around," she timidly replied.

He turned back to her again. "I would appreciate it," he extended a hand towards her. She paused for a moment before taking hold of it and standing up. But as she let her arm relax, he held onto it in a soft grip. The two of them were silent. His cheeks felt warm. She couldn't look at him and instead was staring towards the ground.

But she did not make a move to free her hand from his. Instead, her grip tightened a little when she found out that he had no intention of letting go. She didn't want him to let go either.

This was the first time that he had ever touched her in such a manner. He felt his heart race and he was sure that she was also experiencing it too.

"…Well, shall we proceed?" he softly asked. She looked up, smiled and nodded. With small steps, the two began to walk to the village. His heart was still pounding away at him but it diminished as the two walked through the gates, where he promptly forgot that it had been bothering him.

The first thing that came into view was the many, many food stalls. "So, what foods do you enjoy? Maybe we can find it somewhere here."

---

In a sense that was what much of the activities were focused around for the day. As Kazami took the time to explain to him what events took place and why, the two of them were more often than not sharing some sort of snack. At one point the two of them had opted to try to catch some fish with a paper 'net' (that was how she described it to him) but he found that hearing her talk about her culture was more enjoyable.

What he knew about the village was from reading and experience. It was another thing to hear it from the lips of a native. And what lips they were…

At the end of the day, the two of them set off to pay a visit to the gigantic cherry tree, the pinnacle of the festival. Night had almost fallen by then with a half moon floating in the sky. The base of the tree was on top of an elevated hill. As they climbed, they were in silence.

When they reached it, he sat down against the tree and he was not surprised when she knelt down next to him and laid her head against his shoulder. Even with the pair of shoes he bought for her a few hours prior, the two of them had been walking for the past several hours with little rest in between. The fatigue was natural. Her close hand entwined itself with his.

The two of them said nothing at first, content with simply feeling the other's presence.

And then he heard her snivel before she shuddered and started to softly cry.

"Kazami, what's wrong?" He turned to see that she was now clinging tightly to his arm.

"I-" she drew a breath, "I'm scared that you might away…"

"…"

"At… At first when you didn't come back, I expected it to happen but," she sniffed, "as the days passed and you still didn't come… I thought you wouldn't come back."

"…"

"…" she continued to sob.

"… At first, I was afraid to come back." He softly squeezed her hand. "I was afraid of that huntress and what would happen if I saw her again and I was afraid of women. It was like that for a week before I decided to come back here. But on that same day, I ran into her again." He felt her tense besides him. "She wanted to have sex with me again, and I decided to try to make a deal."

"A… A deal?" she looked up at him and he could see the tear streaks in the low light.

He knew that if he didn't tell her about the event, he would never be able to live with it. "If I had sex with her… she'd stop following me around. I agreed to it. I didn't like it, but I didn't have much of a choice."

"…"

"I had to come out on top. I had to overcome what she did to me. But before we started, she asked me to kiss her. I leaned in to do it… yet I found that I couldn't bring myself to… I didn't find out why I couldn't until later. It was almost when I was about to… cum." He still felt uneasy about saying that word. "I didn't want to and I had been holding out for the entire time. Right when I almost came, I… I thought I heard your voice."

She was silent.

"It all made sense from there. I couldn't kiss her because…" he didn't realize that she had changed her posture until she was looking at him in the eye. She had somehow climbed on top of him, her hands resting on his shoulders. He felt his heart race and he panicked for a moment, but he felt the racing drop away.

She was so close to him now. "Was it… Was it because you thought of me?" The moonlight reflected vibrantly off of her.

"…Yes." It was so much easier to avoid saying the words and let it be implied instead.

She immediately kissed him. He was a little prepared for the moment, but he had not expected it to happen this way. It was almost overwhelming, his first kiss. It happened so quickly; his eyes were still open as she pulled away.

"…"

"…"

"…" she shifted a bit.

"…"

"I'm sorry if… if I was out of place..." Her head dipped down a bit. She began to move off of him.

This time it was he who acted. He wrapped his arms about her waist to bring her back in and their lips met again, closing his eyes. At first she was surprised but she was more responsive than him. Within moments he felt her tongue slip between his teeth and was now aggressively invading his mouth. It was simply everywhere, rarely staying at a place for longer than a half second.

Not to be outdone, he let his tongue into her mouth. She elicited a small gasp of surprise before continuing. Unlike her, however, he decided to linger at places, exploring the contours of her. He found that he particularly liked it when she let her tongue slip behind his front teeth and strike the gums. Perhaps she had a preference as well.

But she broke away. Taking a needed gulp of air, he opened his eyes to see that she needed a breath as well. Her cheeks were flushed in the moonlight, and he was sure that his were as well.

"Lick behind my top teeth… It feels good," he quickly breathed.

"Sides… Sides of my tongue," she returned before closing the distance once more. As they kissed again, he let his hands travel up and down her sides. He could feel her entire body shiver as his hands ran past her waist, hip, and thighs before moving up and repeating the process. She responded by letting her hands move onto his chest and pushing herself roughly against his hardened member that he didn't know he had.

He let out a surprised moan into her mouth, but that only seemed to make her grind against him faster and fiercer. He found that he began to push against her in a slow, steady rhythm as well. His hands began to linger longer and longer on her hips before eventually cementing themselves in place. He gave a light squeeze, this time causing her to softly cry out.

Finally they broke away again. "Ken… Ken-chan…" her face seemed darker than before. "Do you… Do you want to do it?"

This was the moment he was waiting for. His heart pounded, racing to tell him that the time was now. "… Y-Yeah."

She smiled. "Let us go elsewhere then… It would be unwise to do it here." Closing her eyes, she took her hand and drew a rune in the air and the two of them slowly began to sink into the ground. When they were fully engulfed, the opening closed and the darkness was like the night sky.

The strange part was that he no longer felt her weight. And then there was a short sensation of freefall before he was engulfed by cold water.

Luckily his head was positioned correctly; there was no uncomfortable sensation of water entering his nose. His feet softly touched the floor of whatever body of water he fell in. Using that as a base, he stood up and found that the pool of water was actually very shallow, for he could stand in it. It was only a little higher than his waist.

He brushed his hair away from his face. Looking around, he realized that this was the lake where Kazami was bathing. He saw that she had already crawled up to the shore, but hadn't seen him yet. As he walked to where she was, she turned over upon hearing the noise of the water around him.

"I'm sorry, Ken-chan, I thought it would work," she softly replied. "And the new shoes… I lost the shoes…"

He was beside her now. She looked absolutely different when wet. Her hair was still clinging to parts of her face and her clothes clung tightly to her skin, similar to how his garments were outlining him entirely. The waves of the lake were ebbing against her feet.

He dropped down in front of her. She did not seem to pay much attention, however, as one of her hands moved to form a rune. Crawling up, he put his face in front of hers and took a hold of that hand. She paused.

"I can get you new ones if you want." He took her hand and held it against his chest before slowly dragging it down. He could see her face slowly turning shades of red in the moonlight as it eventually stopped on his still-hard member. He kissed her again, using his hand to make hers wrap around him through the cloth. He moved her hand up and down a bit. He knew she was almost panicking as her tongue was practically paralyzed, letting him completely run wherever he wished in her mouth.

Slowly, she began to respond. Her tongue started to aim for the back of his teeth and her hand began to move by itself. It was not long before she decided that she wanted a more direct feel. Pulling back, she began to fumble with his pants. He knew it would be better to do it for her. Pulling away, he pulled off down his pants, letting his hardness bob in the air for a moment. He then undid his top and tossed it away along with other clothing, leaving him entirely naked. She wasted no time in taking a hold of him while he moved in to kiss her again, placing his hands beside her head. Compared to the wet cloth before, her hand was hot and it felt good. But before he could kiss her she gave a soft tug from the base to the top.

It was his turn to freeze. He gave a loud cry of pleasure, his blue eyes meeting her golden ones. The sensation was different, different than when the hunter did it to him. It was absolutely better. He stayed still for a moment before realizing that she was tugging at one of his hands. He lifted some of the weight from it and let her guide it over her body before ending at the large sash around her waist. What she wanted was clear.

He leaned back so that his weight was on his knees while she lifted her back to make the untying easier.

"It's… bigger up close." He could feel her breath on the tip of his length and shuddered. As he began to untie the knot, she slowly started to stroke him again, causing him to falter a bit with the ends.

"That woman, she… she used her mouth too, right?"

"Y-Yeah…"

She trailed a finger from the top to the bottom. "All the way to the base… I'll… I'll do that for you one day."

"Y-You don't have to."

When the knot was undone, he unwound it a bit before finally pulling it off. He peeled away the wet clothes to reveal her bound chest and naked opening. For a moment she let go and slipped her arms through the dark purple sleeves before grasping him again. He began to start working on the wrappings when he felt her tongue and lips caressing his length.

"Ka…Kazami…" he felt her name slip from his tongue. He could feel heat rise in his cheeks and he was sure that the moonlight let her see it.

She paused, "I will do it for you one day." She continued, fiercely doing everything that woman did except take him in entirely.

It was hard to focus on finding out how to undo the cloth around her chest. Even just the sound of it was almost too much. "What… What makes you want to?"

"Because if I don't," she licked him again, almost greedily, "then you'll only remember that… that woman." He felt her tongue wrap around his tip before entering the heat of her mouth again and he almost buckled over. He gave off low gasps as he tried to breathe.

One of her hands traveled just above below his waistline. For a moment it felt normal, his hair brushing against it. Suddenly, however, his body shivered as he felt her hand brush against his skin directly. It felt a bit breezy.

"Ka-Kazami! What did you do?" He tried harder to find that knot to undo.

"Si… Since you saw me without hair, I should… I should see you without it too!" she replied, briefly pulling off to breathe. He opened his mouth to object but she quickly took him in again, going down further than before and making him elicit a deep moan.

"H-How?" he managed to croak. "Magic?"

She only pushed against him even more.

Gritting his teeth, he sifted through the pleasure and locks of wet hair, finally finding the ends of the cloth and beginning to undo them. Shortly afterwards, they fell away, revealing her chest to him. In a swift movement he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away, a moment to catch his breath. Then he leaned in, he pulled away the cloth before slowly pushing her onto the ground and looking at her exposed body. She lost her grip on him.

He had never seen breasts so close. He had seen them earlier, but now he could see every minute detail. Exposed to the cold air, they stood out from the rest of her thin body. His hand trailed its way from her shoulder to it before taking a hold of it.

They were so soft. He played with them, rolling them and giving soft squeezes. Her mouth was open, taking deep breaths. He kissed her again, letting his tongue caress hers. But he pulled away shortly afterwards. He trailed his sight down from her lips to her neck to her breasts again, pressing his burning length against her inner thigh and entwining their legs.

He was reminded of how the huntress played with his chest.

He was sure it worked the other way around as well. Lowering himself, he let his tongue out and dragged it around the area. Her body shivered and she let out moans and breaths. He took his time, slowly getting closer and closer until he ended at her nipples. He gave them soft flicks. It pleased him that they stiffened against his touch.

"K-Ken…" her voice was breathy, mixed between a moan and cry. He moved onto the other, repeating the process. She shivered at every nudge of his tongue, it was almost empowering.

His lips left her body momentarily before returning to her lips. She was even redder now, perhaps because now it was her turn to be on the receiving end. One of his hands trailed down the sides of her body onto her hip before making a turn inward. She gave a surprised cry into his mouth as the hand flitted above her opening. Her body trembled, waiting for the moment when he touched her.

He dragged on, getting closer before pulling away. It was soft, smooth, silky without the hair. He moved his mouth away from hers, letting her gasps fill the night air. For a moment, the feeling of power came to him again. Her hands gripped the grass besides them tightly as she twitched in front of him.

He could see why that huntress loved the control.

He pulled his hand away, giving her a moment of rest. He looked into her gold eyes again. He knew she was looking at him, but whether she registered it was another thing. They appeared unfocused, but as he tilted his head, they seemed to follow him.

He then traced his fingers over her sex. She cried out, the new stimulation making her twist below him.

"How does it feel?" Perhaps he was picking up one too many things from that woman.

"It… It's… ahh!… Good! " she couldn't bring herself to say anything more. He let his finger trail over it again, pushing a bit harder this time. She cried out again. "K-Ken!"

He liked it when she didn't add the suffix to his name.

He lifted his hand from her and rose to a kneeling position again. Placing himself between her legs he pulled them apart, exposing hers to him completely. She looked at him from the side of her vision, again with that following unfocused look.

"You… You can put it in… if you want, Ken…" he saw her grip on the grass tighten momentarily. "After some time together I've… I've always wanted you to have me." She took a breath. "I hoped that we could have… have our first time together but… even if I can't have yours, I… I want you to have mine."

How long had she waited? It must have been like an eternity for her after that huntress took him.

Using a guiding hand he placed the base of his warm member over her opening. Then, very slowly, he began to drag his member over it. She twitched and gave a quick cry, doing her best to control herself. She continued to look into his blue eyes as he pushed against her and he could not tear himself away from her golden ones. They were mesmerizing, almost as if they would pull him in without a moment's notice. He leaned in and kissed her, muffling her cries with his mouth and tongue, his hands next to her head.

The friction between their bodies was diminishing and the time was drawing near. Leaning back again, he softly parted her opening and placed the tip of himself between them. He then returned to his previous position.

"Kazami… are you ready?"

"…Y-yes…" her voice trembled with anticipation and fear. Both of them knew it would hurt.

He'd make sure that tonight would be memorable for her, make sure that she would never have to be lonely again. He placed his mouth over her quivering lips, easily prying them open and slipping his tongue in. Very slowly, he began to push into her.

She painfully cried into his mouth as he continued to enter her. It bothered him so much that she felt so good to him when he felt so painful to her. Eventually, he encountered some sort of barrier, preventing him from going any further.

In a sense it comforted him that he couldn't go further. Kazami had begun to cry. The flush around her cheeks disappeared.

"I'm… I'm sorry Ken, it's just… it's so painful…" she hiccupped.

"Don't be. It's natural. Do you want me to pull out?"

"No, keep… keep moving please. I want… I want you to feel good…" She willed her legs to clamp onto his sides.

As per her wishes, he began to move slowly inside of her. She hissed with every push and cried with each pull, but he continued. She felt so different from that woman. The huntress felt good, but it was as if Kazami's insides were tightly gripping him. The opening was so small; how he had even managed to get into her with his size caused him to wonder for a moment. He gave soft breaths each time he pushed and pulled. Her eyes were shut from the pain, but her lips were open. He kissed her softly, not entering her mouth, only letting his lips brush against hers.

He didn't know how long he did it. He lost count of how many times he kissed, pushed, and pulled after the fifteenth time. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours, but he only knew that she was in pain while he was in pleasure. He was awoken, however, when she called out to him.

"Ken…" though he could see the tear streaks, he noticed that she stopped crying. "It's not as painful anymore."

"But… that means it still hurts a little, right?"

This time she brushed her lips against his. "It's okay… you can… you can go faster."

Kissing her, and this time letting his tongue slip in, he did so immediately. He felt better now, knowing that she was no longer in such pain. As he moved faster inside of her, her walls seemed to contract around him, as if they wanted to keep him there.

Her soft cries were enticing. With every push and pull, her voice echoed through the air. He loved her voice like this. It was something that only she had given him the privilege to hear. He would slowly push in, causing her to lusciously exhale and instinctively push against him. He would give her long kisses afterwards. He would sometimes prod away at the barrier inside of her, making her writhe and moan into him. It was only when the need for air struck that the two pulled away.

But that was what he wanted. The moment she took a breath he would quickly pull away until only the tip was inside. The breath she took was more of a gasp. He would pause for a moment, giving her a second of rest before starting again.

He found himself living for her gasps and cries. Sometimes she said his name and it was as if there was magic laced in it. It made him want to hear it again, echoing through the clearing a little louder, a little more strained, a little more lustful.

It was a subtle addiction. It was a feedback loop that fed upon itself. The more he heard it, the more he wanted it. When it trailed off her lips he would move faster, desperate to hear it more.

It was not long before he found himself coming in contact with that barrier in her continually. It made her squeeze around him each time. She had turned away, unable to keep still. One moment it was on its right, another moment tilted upwards, another moment, another direction. Her eyes were half closed, her thighs had begun to squeeze his sides, and shortly afterwards her hands covered her mouth.

It was completely unacceptable for him, for her to cover her mouth. It did not take long for him to react. In a blink his hands pulled hers away before holding them against the ground. Her eyes opened and she stared into his, her cheeks burning. He gave a fierce thrust into her.

"Ke…Ken!" Her fingers instinctively curled around his. "Some-Someone will-" He cut her off with another thrust. "will he-ahh!.. Hear us!"

Delicious. It was all that mattered to him, hearing her voice and cries. In the moment, he could care less about who heard the two of them.

"Kazami…" his breath was heavy from his quick thrusts and the pleasure. "When you cum…" It felt so vulgar, yet so fulfilling to say that word to her while staring into her unfocused golden eyes. "I want you to scream my name, again and again."

She said something, but he could make nothing of it.

"I want to look into your eyes when you cum. I want to see how good I feel to you..."

Words were escaping from her lips, but they seemed different and incoherent. It took him a moment to realize that it was her native language. She understood him, yet couldn't tell him anything. She could have been saying no, but she made no move to resist him.

For a moment, he worried. How close was he to crossing that line the huntress crossed? Was he being too rough for her first time?

He looked at her face and saw that she was staring back into him. Her golden eyes were almost pulling him in, making him even quicker. Her screams were just noises of pleasure, but they were beginning to come out faster and faster. Her head began to tilt back. She began to writhe and twist, but she always stared back into him, beckoning him.

And then her walls contracted around him.

"Ken!"

It was beautiful.

"Ken!"

Her grip tightened and she tilted her head back even more. He leaned over and took pleasure in how she kept her eyes on his. They were still unfocused, but he was sure that she could see him. Or, at least only him.

"Ken!"

Her body thrust into him wildly, wanting him, wanting his seed, wanting his very essence.

"Ken!"

Her cries were rich.

"Ken!"

It pleased him so very much to please her. He could feel his mouth upturn into a small, soft, and lust-driven smile.

"Ken!"

So much, in fact, that he wanted to do it again. He withdrew himself from her, immediately missing the contact between the two, but knowing that he would be drowning himself in it again shortly. He let his length lie on top of her opening and let it slide over it.

"Ken!" A gasp. "Ken!" A cry. "Ken!" A gasp for air. She continued the entire motion. Thrust. Scream. Breath. Stare.

She continued until the sensation had run its course. When it was all over, she was left panting for breath, staring into him with her glowing eyes. Her face had become even darker now in the moonlight.

He let go of her hands, removing the weight on them. "Kazami… you're so beautiful." He kissed her and let his tongue slip inside for a moment.

He was glad that she vigorously lashed her tongue into his mouth. He pulled away and moved his hand to once again guide himself into her. As soon as his tip was inside here again, he quickly returned to his previous position.

And then she spoke a phrase in her own language in a sultry voice. The grass besides them suddenly turned pitch black with little white dots. He felt soft cloth beneath him and a sudden weight was upon him by his hands.

Kazami was once again on top of him. How she had gotten there so quickly he could only attribute to some magic of hers. Her body was extended against the night sky, towering over him.

A cold shiver passed through his body and his heart began to pound.

He was sure that he had overcome his fear, but actually being put to the test was something else entirely.

"Ka… Kazami, wait!" he looked to her, beginning to panic. She had lowered her body, letting her tongue and lips caress his neck, paying no attention to his cry.

He saw that huntress again, leaning over his body and ruined clothing.

She whispered something again. It was noise to him. He saw only what the huntress did to him. He felt her pushing onto his length, letting it enter her. She gave a low moan.

"No! Please, please stop!"

The night sky was gone. A low, candle-lit ceiling replaced it.

Kazami was no longer there. Instead, he saw the green eyes of the huntress.

"Get off of me!" he yelled. His hands were held in place by something. He needed to get out.

She kept staring into him with her eyes, forcing his entire member into her. She made no noise, no breath, only stared. It horrified him.

"Please… not again…"

She leaned into him and her hips stopped moving.

"Don't do it to me again…" his vision was beginning to blur. "Why… Why are you doing this? You said… You said you wouldn't follow me anymore."

She laid her entire body against him now. One of her hands let go of his and placed itself warmly against his cheek. She placed a soft kiss on his lips, something that he did not recall the huntress ever doing.

As quickly as the night sky disappeared, it just as quickly reappeared. He could feel the edge of the lake lapping up against his feet. Gold replaced green.

"Ka… Kazami…" he turned his head away and he felt the warm trickle of a tear travel down the side of his cheek. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to say that."

She caressed his cheek and softly looked at him. She kissed him again, letting her tongue briefly flitter behind his teeth. She guided his hands to her hips and then let go, tracing up his chest and side to end on his shoulders.

"Is it… Is it okay to continue?"

She simply gave a small laugh to herself before slowly moving along his length. It caught him by surprise and he gave off a low moan. Leaning in she let her lips engulf his, raising her hips before letting it fall again. She said something again, but he was unable to hear it.

She was so much gentler than the huntress, gentler than when he was on top. She went slowly, almost teasing him. She would dawdle at his tip using a circular motion before slowly enveloping him. Breathing would become difficult during that moment. He would push against her instinctively, seeking to bury himself into her. After it was all in, she would stay still, opting to lavish his lips and neck. And then she would slowly pull away, causing another gasp or sharp exhale.

For a moment, he wondered how she was able to take his entire shaft into him when last time he encountered a barrier of sorts. He attributed it to her magical ability to manipulate space before never giving it another thought.

She was definitely the village witch doctor, he was sure of it.

She continually whispered sweet nothings of her native language into his ear. He couldn't understand what she was saying, but they slowly drove him mad. It made him want to say something, to tell her how good she felt, how wet and hot it was inside of her, how tightly she gripped him, how she was so much better than that other woman. But she had a thing for timing it with her thrusts, making him unable to speak coherently. With each push and pull, he pushed a little harder. His breaths became short and his body arched more and more, his entire body driven by her ministrations and voice. He was sure that he uttered her name more than once. He lost track after two. Maybe if her name was shorter, he would have said it much more often.

She was slowly making him her plaything, her toy, her bitch. She was doing what the huntress wanted to do. He partially was aware of what she was doing to him in the long run, but this time he didn't fight back; he welcomed it instead.

He could only see her face now, focusing mostly on her eyes. Even when his body arched, he did his best to keep his head tilted down to keep looking at her. He was sure that she enjoyed the staring and hearing of her name as much as he did earlier.

She kissed him again and pushed down, causing him to cry into her mouth again. She was quick now, compared to before. When they pulled away, he could hear her gasps and cries as they pushed against each other.

The edges of his vision were beginning to become white. His cries and thrusts became faster. He was beginning to lose control of himself. He kept calling her name, usually unable to finish it. He was getting close. He began to use his hands to push down on her, going as deep as he could.

She cried out, saying something that he couldn't understand before he felt the series of amazing squeezes engulfed him again. Her body pushed against him in a final thrust as she held onto his shoulders tightly, shivering and crying his name over and over again.

Unlike last time, it entirely engulfed his length. Unlike last time, he didn't want to pull out of her. In a moment's notice, he began to lose control of his hips.

Every moment of sexual want and need rushed him. He screamed her name again and again, feeling the pleasure trail from his entire body before ending at the tip of his length. He could feel himself twitch, preparing to empty his seed into her.

When he finally came, it overwhelmed him. His vision faded to white as he felt the burning liquid travel from him into her and then from her onto him. He cried out over and over, not sure what he was saying. He could vaguely feel his cum beginning to pool past his waist where his hair once was, and it was the last thing that he felt.

---

When his vision finally returned, he was looking up at the night sky. The night air was cool against his skin, and he breathed deeply. It gently blew against his still erect member, making him shiver a bit. For a moment, he wondered why it was still hard when another question came to mind. Where was Kazami? He slowly looked to his left. Seeing that she was not there he began to turn to his right.

Suddenly he felt something wet and hot travel from the base to the tip of his member. He looked down to see Kazami blushing while she used her tongue to, as best as he could describe it, clean him.

"Ka… Kazami..?" he managed to huff out.

"I'm…" he saw her face become darker, "I'm cleaning you." She licked him again.

"But… you don't have to, really…" a part of him wanted her to continue, but he felt that it would be better off on another night.

"No, I have to." She looked at him. "Otherwise… otherwise you'll still think of that woman..."

"…I don't really want to think of her…" It would be a difficult argument for him to win. He decided that he would just let her do it. As he felt her tongue travel over him, he realized that earlier he had to try and divert his mind to keep him from shooting too early. Now, however, he let himself experience her tongue to the fullest.

It was amazing. Within moments he found himself short of breath and it was not long before her name slipped from his tongue. But just how long did it take to 'clean him' anyway? He felt a hand grasp his base and gently stroke him to the midpoint. Looking down, he saw that her entire mouth had enveloped him again.

"What are you doing now?" he managed to say. He vaguely recalled some of the liquid pooling at his waist. Had she finished it before he came around?

She pulled off from him, letting herself catch her breath. "…Practicing."

She said that she would go down to the base one day, didn't she?

"But, I also want to give you a new feeling, something that woman hasn't done to you before."

"Kazami, you-"

"No, Ken-chan," she added the suffix again, "I'm going to do it."

"…"

The argument ended there. Going very slowly, she forced her head down his shaft to the halfway point, stroking him harder this time. He started moaning again. Her head began to bob up and down, the pleasure slowly engulfing him even more as he began to thrust again.

That feeling was beginning to build up again.

"Ahh…"

It was so good…

"Kazami…"

It was for the better that he chose not to argue, he decided.

It was starting to become almost overwhelming. "Kazami… it's… it's coming soon…" He may have said it as a warning, but she only hastened her efforts.

As the first wave of intense pleasure hit him again, he came to the conclusion that Kazami was successful where the huntress was not. She was making him hers, like a territorial beast.

He gave off low cries as he felt the hot seed spill into her mouth. He looked down, still retaining his vision unlike last time, to see a thin white trickle of it drip down the side of his length, followed by another and another before ending at her hand.

She pulled away, the liquid forming a connecting strand between the two of them. A few more dribbles of white formed at the tip and it was over. She took him into her mouth, restarting the cleaning process.

It took much less time than before.

He felt her move on top of him again. Her hair was almost dry.

How long has it been since they started?

Leaning in, he felt her sticky lips against his as she forced her tongue into his mouth.

It tasted funny.

Next time, perhaps he'd do the same for her.

He felt himself shiver. The night cold was beginning to settle. Moving up shore a bit, the two of them created a makeshift bed out of their clothes and climbed in. As he lay down on his back, she climbed on top of him and kissed him softly.

"Ken-chan, we belong to each other now."

"Yeah." He smiled.

She looked up at him. "Promise me, promise me that, even if you don't want to, you won't put your… your… cock into other women, okay?"

His hands wrapped around her body and brought her close and he kissed her again. "Kazami, I love you." It was almost pointless to say it; both of them knew it already. She let her head rest against his chest. "Only you can-"

"What's this?" She traced her hand at the area near his collarbone. "This mark…"

"Oh, that huntress… she bit me."

"…"

"… Wait, Kaza-"

He cried as she bit him, hard. Unlike last time, there was no association with pleasure, just pain. He squeezed his eyes shut; he was not new to pain, but bites tended to be particularly painful.

Eventually she let go of him. He opened his eyes just in time to see her finish a rune and to see some trickles of blood from her lips. He felt the pain disappear from the area.

"Kazami…" he knew why she bit him, but he didn't know about what she did afterwards. "What did you cast?"

She wiped the blood from her lips. "I made sure that there would be a scar." She let her head rest against his chest, holding onto him tightly. "I'm sorry if it hurt a lot, but… I can't stand losing you to that woman in any way." She was a territorial, sexy beast that left her permanent mark on him. "I won't let her come close to you ever again."

It came across him that she hadn't been able to forgive herself. He would have to talk to her about it another day.

The night had been tiring for the both of them. He could already hear and feel her rhythmic breaths against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, giving her one last kiss on her forehead before closing his eyes.

That night, he dreamed of his future with her.

---

Well, that concludes this story. I like the two characters I created. They seem to have more depth than what I normally work with. While it would be nice to continue writing about these two, it's time to move onto the next project. I keep telling myself that I'll keep writing Product Shinobi, I feel like I'm starting to leave it more and more behind. It kind of saddens me, really. Hopefully I won't ditch it.

Until next time.

On an interesting note, this is my longest lemon so far, starting from the first kiss.


End file.
